Lar
by chibilele
Summary: ele finalmente descobriu onde era seu lar.
1. Lar  parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Just Slytherin do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Lar - parte I<br>**por Chibi

Ninguém estranhou vê-lo sozinho, por mais que fosse sua festa de aniversário. Ele gostava de ficar só, por isso ninguém se preocupava com ele, nem mesmo sua mãe, que estava ocupada a conversar com um homem que, algum tempo depois, se tornaria seu marido.

As outras crianças brincavam e faziam barulho, sob o olhar de repreensão dos pais.

Ele gostava de ficar olhando as crianças correrem pelo jardim e pisotearem a grama que com tanto zelo o jardineiro cuidava. Mesmo que a casa fosse dele, elas pareciam mais à vontade que ele. Mesmo que a maioria estivesse se conhecendo ali, pareciam incrivelmente familiarizados. Não se importava em ficar só, havia aprendido a gostar, mas queria, só por um momento, saber como era rir e gargalhar tão naturalmente.

Era chato ser inteligente demais para uma criança de sete anos.

E foi então que surgiu ao lado dele, como se houvesse brotado do chão. Tinha um sorriso sem alguns dentes no rosto e um ar leve e descontraído.

- É seu aniversário. – Disse a pequena, com uma voz fina e estridente.

- Sim. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Não pode ficar aí sentado.

- É claro que posso.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e houve um curto momento de silêncio até que ela começasse a falar. E como a pequena falava! Falava sobre coisas inúteis, sobre bonecas e vestidos, e muito dela mesma. E falava naturalmente, com facilidade, mesmo que nunca houvesse conversado antes com ele.

E, ao final do dia, com ela ao seu lado, ele finalmente sentiu como se estivesse em casa.

Era estranha, mas agradável, a sensação de familiaridade que lhe passava a menina tagarela que se esquecera de lhe dizer o nome.


	2. Lar  parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Just Slytherin do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Lar - parte II<br>**por Chibi

Os alunos de Hogwarts tinham a escola como um segundo lar. Passavam lá a maior parte do tempo, e logo alunos, professores e fantasmas formavam uma só família. Havia problemas, é claro, e muitos, mas é normal em uma família grande.

Blaise não sabia disso. Sua família era constituída por ele, sua mãe e algum homem com quem ela porventura casasse, além dos parentes que encontrava em festas. E se nem sua casa era seu lar, Hogwarts tampouco conseguiu sê-lo.

Tirava boas notas e passava boa parte do tempo só. Às vezes ela vinha, a menina cujo nome ele agora sabia, mas a freqüência era cada vez menor. Ela gostava de conversar, gostava de festas e de meninos – especialmente desses últimos. Por isso quase não encontrava tempo em sua agenda cheia de corredores vazios e Torre de Astronomia para seu melhor amigo.

Mas ela sempre aparecia, hora ou outra, e passava horas falando sobre seu último encontro ou precisando de ajuda para mais uma prova cujo conteúdo ela desconhecia. Ele sempre pensava que não a ajudaria e a mandaria procurar ajuda com qualquer outro que quisesse, mas bastava ela pedir para que ele fizesse.

Não que a obedecesse, como ela gostava de pensar, mas era o tempo que ele a tinha ao seu lado, e nesse tempo ele sentia, enfim, que Hogwarts poderia também se tornar seu lar.


	3. Lar  parte III

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Just Slytherin do fórum 6v._

* * *

><p><strong>Lar - parte III<br>**por Chibi

Chegou vinte e três minutos antes da hora marcada, de acordo com o relógio em seu pulso. Puxou de seu bolso um lenço e secou o rosto, que começava a suar, e bateu no bolso do paletó para conferir se o pequeno objeto estava lá. Sim, estava.

Faltavam dezessete minutos e ele se perguntou quando os minutos começaram a passar tão vagarosamente. Pegou novamente o lenço e secou seu rosto. Pensou em voltar para casa e tomar outro banho, mas não queria correr o risco de se atrasar.

Dez minutos, o pé batendo compassadamente contra o piso de marfim. O relógio havia quebrado, ele tinha certeza disso. Levantou a cabeça e a procurou com os olhos, e é claro que ela não estava lá.

Vinte minutos depois descobriu que ela estava atrasada, e estaria se descabelando se tivesse, de fato, cabelos. Os dez próximos minutos foram torturantes, mas tudo desapareceu quando ela surgiu à sua frente, deslumbrante em um vestido justo e com um sorriso tão brilhante quanto seus olhos.

- Demorei?

- Acabei de chegar. – Ele sorriu. - Está linda.

- Sempre estou. – E ela deu o braço a ele, e os dois entraram no restaurante.

O jantar seguiu calmo, ela havia com o tempo aprendido a falar um pouco menos. Mas ainda assim falava, sem mencionar qualquer fato que pudesse trazer de volta as lembranças da guerra que há poucos anos se acabara. Sem família, sem tradições, sem nada. Naquela noite, eram apenas _ela_ e _ele_.

Enquanto esperavam servir a sobremesa, ele pigarreou nervosamente e voltou a apalpar o bolso. Antes que ela recomeçasse a falar, ele se ajoelhou e tirou uma pequena caixa aveludada de seu paletó.

- Pansy Parkinson, aceita se casar comigo?

Um anel de diamante brilhava para ela de dentro da caixa. Ela sorriu e ficou em silêncio, encarando o anel. Depois uma eternidade de poucos segundos, ela o puxou para si e colou seus lábios aos dele.

- É claro que sim. – Respondeu, contra os lábios dele.

E, colocando o anel nos finos dedos da agora noiva, ele finalmente descobriu onde era o seu lar.


End file.
